


Tailor Made

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Shad decides it’s high time to try and get Link a proper suit and takes it upon himself to make it happen. After a bit of convincing, Link agrees. Things get a little interesting when Ashei invites herself along, and all bets are off when Lottie decides to jump in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to the 8th part of the 'Home Is Where the Heart Is' series! I apologize for the late-day post, but it's been a little crazy with the holidays. As much as I hate to say it, this is the second to last fic in this series. It's very fluffy (borderline saccharine) and maaay be a bit crackish in some spots. But given the nonsense Telma's Troublesome Trio gets up to, I doubt anyone is really surprised. Enjoy!

“Shad, I really don’t think I need one…” Link said from his spot at the Resistance’s Table. Ashei, who was sitting between the two, looked from Link to Shad to hear his reply.

“And I think you do! Blast it all, you can’t keep wearing belted tunics, jeans, and sandals or the Hero’s clothes! You need a proper suit, especially if Zelda actually acts on her idea to throw a ball in your honor for your birthday!” Shad implored, hoping Link would see his case. Ashei looked back to Link for his rebuttal.

“She ain’t gonna do that, Shad. I told her not to because she’d have to move around some big tax meeting she’s had planned for months! And frankly, she looked grateful.”

“What if I wanted to take you out for a nice dinner for your birthday, hm? Then what would you wear?”

“The Hero’s Clothes.”

“Link, for the last time-”

“ALRIGHT YOU NINNIES, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ashei shouted, slapping her hands on the table as she rose up, startling both of them. Shad barely managed to catch the small package that was on the table before it fell.

“Link, Shad’s got a point. You really have to consider getting at least one suit. Even I’ve got a few nice dresses at home!” Ashei said while looking at Link.

“But they’re really expensive and I need to keep savin' for a place!”

“You _just_ dropped nearly a thousand rupees on a saddle repair and didn't bat an eyelash. I think you can handle it." Ashei countered.

“What if I outgrow it?” Link tried, only for Ashei to snort in amusement.

“Link, let’s face it: you’ve done all the growing you’re gonna do.”

“Er, actually… the adult Hylian male continues to grow until they’re twenty-six. Link still has just a little over seven years to potentially add to his height.” Shad interjected, making Link smile.

“Really?!”

“Yes… but I do have to agree with Ashei that you’re probably not going to get much taller. And with how active you are, you’re certainly not going to grow portly anytime soon, either.” Shad said, making Link’s smile turn into a pout.

“Gee, thanks for the letdown.” Link grumbled.

“Look, I hate shopping as much as the next guy, Link. But with Shad, you know you’re gonna get treated right.” Ashei said.

“Exactly, Ashei. I know an excellent store that will be happy assist us.” Shad said.

“Which is why I’m gonna tag along.” Ashei said with a friendly slap on the back for both of them.

“What?!” Link and Shad both asked at the same time.

“Well, I… might sorta need a new dress myself. Argus and I were on a date last night and we decided to stop by Vivian’s so we could pick up those custom daggers we won last month. She had some nice blades out and one thing lead to another and well…

“You ruined one of those nice dresses, didn’t ya?” Link teased.

“It was an awesome fight and I regret nothing!” Ashei countered, making Link laugh and Shad heave a sigh.

“I suppose it’s alright. However, no monkey business from either of you, am I clear? Link’s birthday is but a few days away, and I don’t want him spending it in the stocks!” Shad said sternly.

“Yes sir!” Ashei and Link both said, giving Shad mock salutes.

“Good. Now, I’ve a delivery to make for a customer just down the street, but once I return we’ll head there. Is that alright?” Shad asked as he glanced to the clock sitting on the bookshelf and tucked the package under his arm.

“Sounds good to me.” Ashei said as Shad got up and bid them farewell. The second he was gone, Ashei yanked her chair closer to Link and sat down, giving him a serious look.

“Alright, spill.” Ashei said as she looked Link over.

“Spill what?”

“You and Shad. Something’s shifted between you two, and I can tell. So c’mon, out with it!” Ashei pried.

“Th-there’s nothing that’s shifted!” Link spluttered.

“Then why have you started being so careful around him these past couple of weeks, huh?”

“I… alright, look. I might have realized I like him a lot more than I should, but we’re still just friends! Shad needs someone that’s not... well, me. I work on a whole different wavelength than him, not to mention I wear him out real easy.” Link said softly, making Ashei roll her eyes.

“Then explain how you two get along so well despite that.”

“Er… well, I mean we do balance each other out…”

“Exactly. You two are made for each other, y’know. But if you just sit around and do nothing, you’ll lose him! Be selfish for once in your life and take the chance!”

“I can’t! Ashei, I’m not gonna take a chance and risk my entire relationship with him.” Link said.

“You’re telling me that the Hero of Hyrule, Conqueror of the Twilight and Darkness, is too afraid to take a risk that might make him the happiest man alive?” Ashei asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Link replied seriously. Ashei facepalmed.

“Ugh… ok, ok. I get where you’re coming from. But you don’t know Shad like I do. Hell, we basically grew up together! Believe me when I say he’s interested in you, too.”

“How can you tell?”

“Just from the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.” Ashei said with a smirk, making Link laugh.

“Most of the time those looks are just plain confusion.” Link said, making Ashei groan.

“I’m not talking about the ones _you_ might catch! I’m talking about those longing looks or those gentle smiles he’ll give you that you never seem to see. Not to mention you always seem to come up when I’m talkin’ to him.”

“Ashei, I think you might need your eyes checked. And frankly, I’m a pretty amusing guy, so I can understand him tellin’ stories about me.”

“No Link! I mean-AGH FORGET IT! You’re just as hopeless as him.” Ashei cried in frustration, making Link roll his eyes.

“I get that you’re trying to help in your own weird way, but just let me handle this myself, ok? You promise you won’t tell him, though. Right?” Link asked nervously.

“What do you take me for; a gossip? I won’t tell him. I might poke and prod at him a little more to just tell you how he feels, but hey. You can lead a horse to water…”

“But you can’t make it drink.” Link finished with a smirk.

“Are we talking about Epona?” Shad asked as he entered the room again, having returned from his delivery.

“Yeah. She’s been a bit more stubborn lately, so I think she’s gettin’ homesick.” Link said, turning to face him.

“Ah, then perhaps you should consider taking a trip to Ordon with her. It might put her at ease, after all.”

“Oh, I’m takin’ a day trip down there for my birthday, since ya’ll said you were doin’ somethin’ for me that night. The postman gave me the family’s most recent reply to my letters, and they pretty much said either I go down there, or they’re comin’ up here after me!” Link laughed.

“I’m almost tempted to make them see that through, Link. And you weren’t kidding when you said just down the street, huh?” Ashei asked as she stood up, ready to go.

“I was simply returning a Bunsen burner that had quite frankly been abused to Dr. Borville. I’ll never understand how he breaks it so quickly!” Shad complained as Link got up and walked over to him with Ashei.

“That’s probably because I’ve seen him using it to make tea and stuff.” Link said with a laugh, much to Shad’s horror.

“And it must be the ghastliest tea in all of Hyrule! Even black teas don’t require that much heat!” Shad said, completely appalled.

“Geez, you and Zelda with the tea.” Link muttered.

“Alright boys, let’s go. The sooner we get this over with, the better.” Ashei said, walking ahead of them.

“She’s actin’ like we’re the ones makin’ her go.” Link whispered to Shad. Shad muffled a chuckle.

“True, but I’m certain this will be amusing.” Shad replied as they followed after her.

\-----

“And here we are, everyone! It’s a bit out of the way, but it’s the finest clothes shop I’ve ever been to.” Shad said as they approached the large storefront in the downtown area of the market.

“How big is this place?!” Ashei asked as they walked through the door, shoes softly clacking against fine tile.

As she and Link looked up, they saw two more floors above them once they were inside. In the center of the floor there was a grand staircase that lead up to the next floors and a glittering chandelier that illuminated the shop. The shop itself was full of different displays and racks of clothes for men and women alike, each in a variety of colors, cuts, and fabrics. Several patrons were observing the store’s wares or being assisted by the many clerks working the floor.

“Three stories. The first floor is dedicated to clothes, the second to accessories, and the third to jewelry.” Shad answered matter-of-factly as Ashei walked towards a display of dresses.

“That much?! Geez, I wish armories where this big.” Link said, looking around at the myriad of suits, shirts, pants, dresses, and some clothing pieces he had no clue about.

“It’s the Royal Armory enormous already?” Shad asked with a chuckle as he examined a sapphire waistcoat.

“Well, yeah but-”

“Wow, Link. Red is not your color.” Lottie said as she approached the pair, sporting the same brown pants and shoes, fancy white shirt, and green cropped jacket her mother tended to wear.

“Whaddya mea-Lottie! Hey, what are you doin’ here? And why are you dressed like your mom?” Link asked as he stooped down and fluffed her hair, only for her to giggle and swat his hands away.

“Mommy works here! And this is the uniform, so all the lady clerks wear it. The boys wear the same colors and clothes mostly, but they get a suit jacket and tie. Mom’s really good at sewing, so she made me one for when I help out! I promised her I’d help out today, so that’s why I’m not training with Miss Ashei.” Lottie answered.

“Gotcha. So why isn’t red my color?” Link asked as he stood back up.

“Well, it washes you out. Maybe a deeper shade of red, but that red red you’re wearing doesn’t look good on you at all.” Lottie said as she circled around Link, taking in the rest of his outfit.

“Isn’t red… well, red?”

“Hardly, old boy. There are varying shades of color, each of which looks better or worse on a person depending on their skin tone. For instance, I find that darker colors look best on me.” Shad said as he moved on to a deep purple waistcoat this time.

“Well, what if I like this tunic?”

“That’s fine and all, but if you’re gonna get a nice suit today, you’ll need something… gemmy.” Lottie said after she’d finished her inspection.

“Gemmy?”

“Yeah! Like a sapphire or an emerald!”

“I think she’s referring to gem tones, old boy. For instance, ruby red or garnet might be more appropriate on you than a true red, if you fancy a red suit.”

“Like the Magic Armor, then?”

“I suppose. You do look rather dashing in garnet and gold.” Shad said as he looked at the price tag and scowled a bit.

“You’ve got the Magic Armor?! Cool! I really liked it, but even after Malo Mart took over, I’d have to save my allowance up forever to have bought it.” Lottie said sadly.

“Kid, be glad you didn’t. It’s a literal money pit.”

“Money pit?”

“It only protects you when your wallet’s full. Once it runs out, it turns into junk.” Link grumbled, making Lottie’s eyes go wide.

“That’s a rip-off!” She shouted in disbelief.

“You’re telling me.”

“Well, rip-offs aside, why don’t you go look around and see if you find something you like, Link. I’ve got to track down Ashei and make sure she’s-”

            Shad didn’t get a chance to finish, as a loud clatter and crash sounded from behind him. Shad whipped around to see Ashei standing next to the display, looking down at it in shock. Shad groaned and slapped his forehead while Link and Lottie looked to each other and chuckled in amusement.

“It was an accident?” Ashei tried, giving them a guilty smirk.

“I need to put you on a leash, I swear.” Shad sighed.

“I liked the dress, so I wanted to try it on! I was looking for a way to take it off and… well…”

“Boom?” Lottie added as she walked over to Ashei, making her laugh.

“Yeah. Big boom. How’s it goin’, squirt?” Ashei asked.

“It was kinda slow until you guys showed up. But now I get to help you find a pretty dress so you can knock Captain Argus’ socks off! I’ll let one of the other ladies working the floor that you goofed so they can fix it… the new display guy didn’t really make the displays too steady, so you gotta be careful with them.” Lottie explained as she grabbed Ashei’s hand and started leading her over to the dresses.

“Alright, kid. I trust you, since I really don’t shop much.”

“Goodness, I hope Lottie can handle her. Ashei can be quite the handful, right Link?” Shad asked as he turned back to where Link had been standing, only to see him missing.

“Oh dear; where did he get off to?” Shad wondered to himself as he looked around for Link.

            Shad shrugged and decided to look around at the clothes for himself and a few outfits Link might like. Shad was in the market for a new outfit, since Link had pointed out that he had a bit too much purple in his closet… and the fact that he seemed to be losing waistcoats more and more frequently to missions gone awry. Stopping by a few of the racks, he selected a variety of waistcoats in different colors and pants and shirts to match. Looking down to the bundle of clothes in his arms, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He normally wouldn’t consider changing his wardrobe much, but as Link had put it, he deserved to treat himself to something new every now and again. Besides, if it might mean catching Link’s eye…

‘No, no! None of that! You’ve kept your feelings for him hidden this long, and blast it you will continue to do so! He deserves someone far more suitable to his nature.’ Shad thought as he shook his head to clear it.

            As he approached one of the fitting rooms on the men’s side of the store, he could have sworn he heard familiar grumbling along with a struggle from one of the rooms. Shad cocked and eyebrow as it went silent. He knocked on the door and was about to ask if the person was alright, but they beat him to it.

“Shad, that you?” Link asked from behind the door.

“Yes! Are you alright in there? It sounds like you and your clothes are having a row!” Shad asked with a chuckle.

            Link didn’t answer, and instead dramatically flung the door open and leaned against the door jamb. Shad couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up as he took in Link’s outfit: a fancy white tuxedo with a robin blue cummerbund. Link waggled his eyebrows at Shad suggestively.

“Kiss me, stupid.”

“Oh Goddesses, I can’t take you anywhere, can I?!” Shad managed around his laughter.

“What are ya laughing for?! I like this outfit, thank you! I’ll be they’ve even got the shoes to match!” Link said, making Shad laugh harder.

“But the sandals just complete the ensemble, Link! All you need now is a top hat and cane!” Shad teased as he calmed himself down. Link rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m gonna guess this is too fancy?” Link asked, earning an affirmative nod from Shad.

“Even I don’t have something like that in my closet, Link. Here, I brought a few things over for you that I think might suit you… in addition to what you seem to have found.” Shad said as he handed half the bundle over to Link.

“Oh! You got stuff for yourself too, huh? Good, because I wanna see what you look like in other colors.” Link said decidedly as he shut himself back in the changing stall, with Shad doing the same.

\-----

“Ok Miss Ashei, I’m thinking we lure Link upstairs, get him dressed in the really nice stuff we save for the nobles, and then bring him back down for Shad to see!” Lottie said as she threw a pink dress over the fitting room’s door to Ashei.

“Not bad, but we can do better than that. How about we-YUCK! No pink!” Ashei started before making a gagging noise and chucking the dress back over, making Lottie giggle.

“Ok, ok… I was just messin’ with you! But what do you think?” Lottie continued as she put the dress back on its hanger and hung it on the ‘rejected’ rack.

“We should get Link dressed up, sure, but we should bump them into each other! No better way to really see someone than up close and personal, yeah?” Ashei asked.

“Oooh, that _is_ a good idea! Here, Miss Ashei, try this one on!” Lottie said as she tossed a different dress over the door.

“But how do we go about it is the question. Link and Shad both know I’m up to something, since I tagged along and all, so we have to be sneaky.”

“Hmm… well, I can sneak around real good, since I’m little. But I’d have to-oh hi mommy!” Lottie said as her mother walked over to them.

“How’s everything going over here?” Lydia asked.

“Pretty good! We’re, uh…”

“Plotting?” Lydia asked with a knowing grin.

“But it’s for their own good, mommy! Miss Ashei says they’ll never get together if we don’t do something!”

“I’ll assume you’re talking about the chuckling fools in the men’s section?” Lydia asked.

“Chuckling fools? Oh brother, what did they do this time?” Ashei asked as she stepped out of the fitting room.

“Oh WOW Miss Ashei!” Lottie said as she stepped out fully.

            The dress itself was a very simple design: a long dress with a sweetheart neckline and off-shoulder three-quarter length sleeves, but the way it fit was near perfect. The sleeves were trimmed with fine white lace, and the dress itself was a deep purple brocade done in a rose pattern. Lottie had Ashei turn in a circle for them, and the skirt flared out beautifully before coming back to rest at its original spot. Lottie shot Ashei a thumbs-up while her mother gave an approving nod.

“We might need to nip it in at the waist a bit, but other than that I think we found a nice style for you!” Lydia said with a smile.

“It looks good? Ok, great. I’ll take it, then.” Ashei said as she went to go back into the fitting room.

“Huh? You’re not gonna get a pretty hat or shoes to match?!” Lottie complained.

“Nope. I’ve got a nice necklace I can wear with this and a pair of black shoes that work with all my dresses. Besides, the simpler my outfits are, the better.”

“But your armor is way more complicated!”

“Lottie, that’s enough. You’re not fond of accessories yourself, now are you?” Lydia reasoned.

“But you said always make suggestions! And Miss Ashei is really pretty, so I wanna make sure she looks her very best!”

“Heh, you really like dressing people up, huh kid?” Ashei commented as she went back into the changing room and shut the door to put her usual clothes back on.

“Well, yeah! It’s probably the only really girly thing I like to do. No makeup though. The powdery stuff makes me sneeze.” Lottie admitted, nose scrunching up a bit at the thought.

“Good, because there’s no way I’d let you near me with that stuff.” Ashei said as she came back out in her usual attire, dress draped over her arm.

“At any rate, would you like to have the dress tailored?” Lydia asked.

“Not so much tailored as altered. Think you can make it so the skirt is removable?”

“Um… I’d have to ask alterations about that, but I’d be happy to take your dress up to the front and hold it while you two plot.” Lydia said as Ashei handed the dress over to her.

“Mommy, shush! If they hear, we’re done for!” Lottie pleaded in a frantic whisper.

“Trust me, those two are too busy trying not to get caught admiring the other for them to notice.” Lydia chuckled.

“Admiring, huh? Maybe we could use that…” Ashei muttered, earning Lydia and Lottie’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, eyebrow quirked.

“I think I might have an idea, ladies. Listen up!”

\-----

“Link, I don’t know…” Shad muttered as he looked himself over in the mirror.

“Aw, c’mon! You actually look nice in blue!”

“It’s _navy_ , thank you.”

“Same difference.” Link muttered as Shad turned to view the outfit at a different angle.

            It looked similar to his usual attire, only the coat was navy blue, his shirt a sky blue, vest a rich brown, and pants a light khaki color. Link thought the colors suited him, but the slight frown Shad was wearing said he thought otherwise. Link sighed and stood up, putting a hand on Shad’s shoulder to get him to stop nervously fidgeting with the vest.

“Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that I _don’t_ like it, old boy. It’s rather that I’m unfamiliar with blue tones and am worried that I might not look good in them.” Shad admitted as he glanced back to himself in the mirror.

“Well, I think you look nice! You should get ‘em!” Link tried, only to get an amused snort from Shad.

“This coming from the man wearing an obnoxiously bright yellow suit.” Shad teased.

“Hey, you dared me to!”

“I certainly didn’t think you’d take me seriously!” Shad said with a chuckle.

“Is everything going well over here, gentlemen?” A sales clerk asked as she approached them.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m afraid not. I could use a second opinion, to be quite honest.” Shad said as he turned to the woman.

“I think your current outfit is perfect for you, sir. As far as your friend… I think he has very interesting tastes that could use some guid-Link?! Oh dear; Ashei and Lottie were right about you being clownish when given the opportunity.”

“Well, gee. Hello to you too, Lydia!” Link said grumpily, making Shad roll his eyes.

“I’ll have to think about this outfit a bit more, however, if you could possibly assist Link in finding a suit it would be greatly appreciated.” Shad said as he made his way back to the dressing room he was using.

“I still think you should get it!” Link called after him as Shad shut the door to change.

“How many outfits does this make, if I might ask?” Lydia asked as Link sighed.

“This is like the third one he looked good in that he turned down. I like this one the most, though.” Link replied.

“I see. And for you?”

“Huh? I think four or so. I’m really just puttin’ them on for fun at this point.” Link said with a smirk.

“Do you not like to wear suits?”

“I’ve never worn one before, so I really don’t see why I need to start now. But Shad does have a point about me needing one, so I guess if you can find me one that looks good I’ll get it.” Link said with a shrug. Lydia smiled.

“I would be happy to help you! If you could please change out of your current outfit and wait in the fitting room you’re using, I’ll be right back with just the suit for you.” Lydia said as she snuck a peek at the tags on Link’s current outfit to get an idea of his size.

“Alright! I’ll be waiting.” Link said as he went back into his own dressing room to undress and wait. As Link situated himself on the small stool in the room, awaiting Lydia’s return, he couldn’t help but wonder just how Ashei was holding up.

‘Knowing her, she’d probably caused all kinds of trouble by now.’ Link thought with a chuckle.

“Is something funny, old boy?” Shad asked, voice muffled by the thin wall separating them.

“I was just wondering how many more displays Ashei might have knocked over at this point.” Link answered, laughing when Shad groaned.

“None, I should hope! The last thing I need is to be banned from the only store that carries waistcoats for a decent price.” Shad replied, unable to hide the exasperation in his voice.

“Well, Lottie did say the new guy ain’t doin’ a good job with the displays… Speaking of, you really did look good in that outfit Shad. I’m not foolin’, either!”

“You’re just dead-set on me purchasing something for myself today, aren’t you?”

“Well, I mean, you don’t really spend much on yourself, and you kinda deserve to look nice.”

“So the clothes make the man, then?” Shad asked, voice growing just a bit softer.

“Kinda?” Link asked, confused when he noticed Shad’s voice go soft.

“It’s just as well, I suppose. I’m not exactly the most fetching man in Hyrule, so I have to make up for that somehow, don’t I?” Shad asked with a slightly bitter laugh. He couldn’t see it, but Link was frowning.

“That ain’t true! And if you think it is, get some better glasses! Because you’re obviously not seeing what I do!” Link said seriously, trying to keep his voice from rising.

There was a heavy pause, and Link thought he might have hurt Shad’s feelings for a moment. Link thought quickly, trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wanted to say without possibly giving himself away. But before he could, Shad had piped back up, voice quietly nervous.

“And what would that be, old boy?”

“Er… I don’t wanna make you feel weird or anything, but… I think you’re really handsome. Like, you’re not macho or anything like that, but you’re… refined? Quietly handsome? Ugh, there’s a word for this, ain’t there…” Link started, nervous himself, before he trailed off into a frustrated mutter.

“I-I do believe the word you’re reaching for is ‘suave’, old boy.” Shad replied. Link couldn’t see it, but Shad was blushing furiously at the thought of Link thinking of him like that.

“You think?”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to give myself too much credit…”

“Shad, you’re doin’ better than when I first met you, but I really wish you’d stop getting so down on yourself. I’ve seen ladies and even a couple of guys watching you before, so it ain’t like you’re not attractive. Most folks just seem to get put-off when you start talkin’.” Link explained.

“Believe me, I’m well aware of this.” Shad huffed.

“But that’s the thing: I think it just adds to what makes you handsome, y’know? You might get a little long-winded, but the way you put those words together is really nice, especially when it’s something you love talkin’ about. It just fits you... and really, if it were any other way, I think I’d be a little disappointed.”

“Do you truly mean that?”

“Yup! I could probably go on, but you’re awful quiet over there… I guess I freaked you out, huh?” Link said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh! No, not at all! If anything, I… greatly appreciate you saying that about me so earnestly. Perhaps there’s hope for me yet?” Shad asked with a soft chuckle.

            Before Link had a chance to reply, a knock at his door told him Lydia was back. That, or someone wanted his fitting room. He cracked open the door and took a quick peek, but was met with a face full of neatly folded green fabric and Lydia’s back.

“I certainly hope this suits your tastes, Link.” Lydia said, keeping her back to him.

“Thanks, Lydia. I’ve got the clothes now, so you don’t have to keep your back to me.” Link said as he grabbed the clothes and shut the door. It took some struggling, but Link finally got the suit on. As he walked out, Lydia looked him over carefully before smiling.

“I thought you’d look good in forest green!” Lydia said as she noticed Link had rolled up the pant legs some.

“Yeah, the pants are a little long, though. Have you got a smaller size?”

“Unfortunately, no. If I went any smaller, the waistband of the pants would be too tight on your waist.” Lydia explained.

“Ah… well, I like being able to breathe more, so I guess this is it then!” Link joked, earning him a soft laugh from Lydia.

“We can always tailor the suit to your fit. There is an extra charge for full tailoring, but the hems of your pants we would be happy to do for free.”

“Nope. If I’m getting this thing, it’s gonna fit right! Besides, I’d rather not have Shad fussing over my suit while we’re out or anything.”

“That’s fair. Now, while you were changing, I took the liberty of selecting a tie to match the suit. If you could please turn to face the mirrors in-between the fitting rooms, it would help me put it on for you.” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, sure! I’ve never actually put one on before, so I’ll need all the help I can-oh, hey Shad!” Link said as he noticed Shad finally come out of his fitting room, blue outfit tucked neatly over his arm.

            Shad didn’t say anything immediately, as he was too engrossed in looking Link over. Forest green really did seem to suit him, especially when that green was used for a sharp tailcoat and matching pants. The brass buttons on the coat matched well with the rich brown vest and simple off-white button-down shirt. All he was missing was a pair of brown oxfords and the outfit would be perfect on him. The tie that Lydia was currently putting on him and tucking into the vest properly (the same green but with a fern frond pattern) only served to bring out the blue of Link’s eyes, and it was all Shad could do to try and keep his composure and not start blushing like a fool again.

“Shad, you ok over there?” Link asked, just barely able to get a glimpse of him from his current view, being forced to look straight ahead into the mirrors. He was able to see Shad looking intently at him, but wasn’t sure if it was in surprise or something else.

“Eh?! O-oh, yes. Just fine, old boy. You look… perfect in that. I think you might have found the right suit for you.” Shad said as Lydia finished tying the tie and turned Link to face him.

“Well, what’cha think?” Link asked, turning and putting his hands on his hips so Shad could see how the suit fit him.

“As I said, the suit looks excellent, Link. You might want to have the pant legs hemmed, though.” Shad said with a smirk.

“Gee, thanks. I hadn’t realized that. But I think I’m gonna get this; it’s really comfortable!” Link replied.

“I suppose we’ll both be making a purchase today, then.”

“You’re gonna get the blue one? Great! I told ya it looked good on ya! I’m glad you listened to me.” Link said warmly as he turned and looked himself over in the mirror again, smirking when the coat tails swished behind him.

“Is there something you find amusing?” Shad asked with a chuckle.

“The tails remind me of a swallowtail kite! They’re kinda pesky in the spring, since there’s usually so many, but I still like watching them.” Link answered, looking over to Shad just in time to see one of the suit displays Shad was near start to teeter forward.

“SHAD LOOK OUT!”

            Shad nor Lydia had time to react as the display came crashing down. Shad, fully expecting to be hit hard by the falling mannequin and other items on the display, instead felt something shove him out of the way, leaving him hitting the floor hard. Shad had shut his eyes tight, expecting the worst, but when he blinked them open he was face-to-face with Link. Shad’s face went red the second he realized just how close they were to each other, with Link laying over him like a shield and their faces just a breath apart.

“Shad, you ok?! Hey! Talk to me!” Link said frantically, not really caring about how close together they were. Other patrons in the store were glancing over to the scene, clearly startled by the second crash that day.

“I-I’m alright!” Shad squeaked out. Link cocked his head, confused at first, but once he realized the position they were in, he went red himself and quickly scrambled off of Shad.

“Sorry. I just-”

“No, no! I’d rather have you on me that have been squashed by a store display!”

“Have me-” Link’s blush deepened, only making Shad more panicky.

“Eh?! No wait, that came out wrong. I meant-well-that is I-”

“Are you both alright?!” Lydia interrupted as she picked her way around the scattered items and shattered mannequin on the floor.

“FINE!” Link and Shad answered together, strung out by how nervous they were making each other.

“If you say so…” Lydia replied warily, holding out a hand to help Link up.

            Link took her hand and stood up, dusting off the suit he was still wearing. Shad took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to calm himself down, only to see Link’s hand in front of his face. Shad glanced around, seeing that the other patrons were no longer staring at them. He sighed in relief as Link rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, up and at ‘em!” Link offered with a smirk, still blushing some.

“Thank you…” Shad replied quietly, not meeting Link’s eyes as he was helped up.

“I’m so sorry about what happened, gentlemen. I’ll be discussing this with my manager, and I’m sure we can arrange something to make up for it.” Lydia said as she looked worriedly over the mess.

“That won’t be necessary, Lydia. If you can just assure me these displays will be made safer, I certainly won’t hold it against you or the store.” Shad said as he fixed his glasses after the tumble.

“Yeah. Whoever this new display guy is, he needs some more training!” Link added with a laugh.

“Believe me, my manager will hear about it. Now, if you two would still like to make your purchases…”

“Huh? Yeah! I’ll go get out of this thing… Shad, you sure you’re alright? You’re still shakin’ a little.” Link asked, noticing Shad’s hands shaking as he stooped and tried to pick up the outfit he’d picked out earlier.

“I’ll be fine, old boy. Nothing a hot cup of tea and a good book won’t fix.” Shad said, not looking up at him.

“You sure?” Link asked, stooping down and helping him out.

“Yes, but I do appreciate your concern. Thank you.” Shad said softly, chancing a glance up at Link. When he saw no sign of him being upset over their previous positions, he gave him a shy smile.

“Of course I’m gonna be concerned! You nearly got squished!” Link said as they stood up, handing the remaining parts of Shad’s outfit over to him.

“As did you!”

“Remember, I’m allowed to make boneheaded moves. You’re not.” Link said, laughing when Shad smacked his shoulder.

“I’ll make any number of boneheaded moves I fancy if it means helping you!”

“Oh? Will ya now?” Link teased as he turned to head back to the fitting room, only to trip over the bottom of a pant leg that came unrolled in the chaos.

            Shad was quick to grab the back of Link’s collar and haul him back up before he hit the floor. Granted, he stumbled back as Link’s weight came back towards him, making them both stumble back but not fall. Link looked back to Shad as Shad looked down to him, and both couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped from both of them. Once they were both steady on their feet, Shad helped Link untie the tie he had on before Link went back to change.

            Lydia smiled as she watched Link come back out, back in his standard clothes, and headed up to the counter with Shad to pay. Ashei and Lottie popped their heads out from behind the clothes racks they were hiding behind, with Lottie clutching her wooden training sword in her hands.

“Did it work?” Both asked at the same time.

“Yup.” Lydia replied, looking back to them with a smirk.

“Wow mommy, you weren’t kidding when you said it’d only take a little tap.” Lottie remarked, frowning at the now scuffed tip of her training blade. Ashei smirked.

“Ah, that’s nothing a little honing can’t fix. But if those two don’t believe they’re interested in each other now, they’re beyond help.” Ashei said with a chuckle.

            Once everyone had made their purchases and met back up, the trio said their goodbyes to Lottie and Lydia. Link confirmed with Lydia one more time when he’d come back to have the suit tailored before they left the store, hurried along by Ashei griping about being hungry. As the trio walked back down the street to the main market, Ashei grinned when she saw Link and Shad go to sneak a glance at each other, only to meet each other’s gaze and look away quickly. If how red the tips of their ears were said anything, it was that her meddling was done.

‘For the time being, at least.’ She thought contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Shad and Link were blushing messes for the rest of the day, and once they got home, both shut themselves in their rooms and hid under their bed covers for a solid hour before coming back out.


End file.
